


Unspeakable Things

by waywardrose



Series: Me and The Devil [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Anonymous asked: Idk if you’re into this, (if u aren’t plz disregard) but I want a vampire!kylo to do *very* unspeakable things to me :)





	Unspeakable Things

You mean like…

  * Nipping at your inner thigh with his fangs before burying his face in your juicy pussy?
  * Dragging his sharp nails down your arching back as you come?
  * Hovering over you like a creature of the night that he is? HIs eyes glowing red like his thirst?
  * Fucking you hard with his monster cock?
  * And when you come again, he bites the artery at the side of your neck. His fangs like cold ice picks in your neck.
  * It hurts, it’s scary, it feels good, it makes you dizzy.
  * You cling to him, crying in ecstasy, not sure if you can take anymore.
  * He growls like an animal and goes back to fucking you.
  * You whimper, because it’s too much, but he’s relentless.
  * “You’re mine now,” he whispers in your ear after he’s come all over you.
  * You can smell your blood on his breath.
  * “Say it,” he demands as he stares into your eyes.
  * You feel him in your mind with you. It’s like you’re staring out into a void together.  _Say it_ , the echo comes.
  * “I’m yours,” you whisper.
  * “Good girl.” He smiles, his sharp teeth stained red with your blood.
  * He slithers off your bed, his hands smoothing down your body as he goes. He disappears for a second.
  * You sit up, suddenly anxious.
  * To only to see a hazy fog surge from around your bed and out your open window.




End file.
